


Fandot creativity war 25/9/16 - Believe in yourself

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab
Summary: 19 min to write something in the creativity war





	

Martin: Caroline, why today we flight without people or cargo?  
Carolyne: Because I wanna test your flight skill  
Martin: What!?! I always flight with the GERTI and now you wanna make me a test?  
Carolyne: Yes I know, but today I’ve change something…  
Martin: But… I don’t see Douglas… why ?  
Carolyne: Because i think that you without him cannot drive a plane in a right way. I know that he is only a “support” but I think also that he gives you strenght when you are scared, isn’t it ? Today I’m the 1st officer. I wanna test you with a different person by your side. A very different person !  
Martin: Don’t worry Carolyne, I’m ready for that ! When we start the flight?  
Carolyne: This is what I want to hear.! Finally ! I always saw you insecure of all. That was the test and you passed! Good job Martin !


End file.
